Magus's Journal
by mystere23
Summary: This is a Journal of Magus.  It starts prior to the events of when Janus is introduced.  It may continue after the game when he goes back to 12,000 B.C.  And of course there will be stuff about how he came to be the dark warlock of the year 600 A.D. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an idea I have had for a while, not sure if I will keep updating at this point. I plan at this point to focus more on "My name is Terra."

12,000 B.C. 3rd month

My sister Schala has suggested that I keep a journal. She says something about keeping a log of whatever I am feeling. I don't know if I like the idea of this or not, but in any case, if she wants me to, I will do it.

My name is Janus. I live in the magical Kingdom of Zeal. It is a truly remarkable kingdom. Never in the history of the world has there been a floating kingdom. However, since we started floating a few months ago, I feel as if we are heading towards some kind of calamity. I brought this up to sis, but she says that is impossible.

About a mile below there are people that we were once like. These people just do not possess magic. I know that there are people in this kingdom who wish that I were not here. Maybe it is due to this that I only talk with sis. But there reason is wrong, I do possess magic, it is just a type that none have. Most people either have lightning, fire or water. However mine is completely different. Although I have already mastered using lightning 2, Ice2 and Fire 2, the other day when none was around I used something strange, not sure what it is. I think I will advise the Guru Balthasier on this.

I guess that the Gurus I can trust. I will admit that I am afraid of this power I have. Ever since we moved up to the sky about a year ago, it seems as if mother has changed. That is it! She is different… I don't know if I can refer to her as our mother anymore.

Wow, I guess I wrote a lot more than I had thought I could. In any case I go see Balthasier tomorrow, so it will be a month before I get back.

12,000 B.C. 4rth month

There have been some interesting events that have happened. First I revealed my powers to Balthasier. We gave this ability the name "Shadow." He said it was dark, and very powerful. In fact it could be very powerful. We did some training and it seems as if I have mastered all that I can master. We even gave each spell a name. There was one that I used that looks like a dark explosion- Dark bomb. There was another that placed a aura around me-Magic Wall. Then there was one that released a mist- Dark Mist. Next was a swirl that engulfed all the testing beasts that were around me, and obliterated them- Black Hole. Last, this attack almost killed me when I used it, I can't even describe it. Luckily there was a spring of life tile near us. I don't think I will ever use that one again. I don't want to use these skills.

12,000 B.C. 6th month

The Gurus were banished today, all of them, they opposed "mother." They said that it was dangerous to use the Mammon Machine. Melchior said that the being we were draining life from, was only going to someday wake up. I am not sure what this Lavos is, but it does not sound good.

12,000 B.C. 6th month

So an interesting thing happened. Everyday I feel as if I feel a very dark wind around. Sometimes it gives me visions. The latest vision I had was when I was in Kajar. I walked by a man with really weird spiky hair. He was with two other people but I did not pay attention. I saw him with a really weird looking man, who seems like the prophet. Come to think of it I have not seen this prophet. In fact, he is not one of the Earthbound, or one of the Enlightened ones. But he makes various predictions, which ALL have come true. This of course earned "mother's" trust. There was also sis, "mother and this man. The man was challenging this beast (could this be Lavos?) In any case the beast disintegrated this man. Then I just blurted out, "One among you will perish." Then I walked all the way to Zeal without realizing what had happened. I need to tell all this to Schala.

Are we related to this prophet somehow, he seems to have a similar aura to me, but his aura is filled with vengeful thoughts and hatred? Or could he be sent here to warn us?


	2. Chapter 2

12,000 B.C. (Same date as last entry)

I think Schala has started to believe me about what I have been telling her the last month. But she is too afraid of mother. It is so weird. Melchoir thinks that her magic is more powerful than ever. They have decided to move the Mammon machine to the Ocean Palace.

Balthaziar was really worried about that. Come to think of it Gasper predicted that if we move it to their, we might be able to gain immortality, however Lavos might wake up.

What is it that mother is trying to do? I think I hear Schala coming…

12,000 B.C. (minutes later)

Schala gave me an amulet. I can feel its power in it. She said something that it could protect me. I will always wear it. She said something about she won't always be around. This is really scary.

12,000 B.C. (a few hours later)

The prophet is really out of control. We went in and saved the people that "mother" imprisoned. But the prophet came and was going to make them disappear, but Shala jumped in front of them, and so did I. Not sure why I care, but it is probably because sis thinks that they could save the Gurus. The prophet was really annoyed when I did it. He had the ability to blast me, but he didn't.

590 B.C. February

No I am not lying it is 600 B.C.

Let me bring you up to date. A few days after my last entry, Schala came to me and said to pack what I could pack, so I packed this journal up, and a change of clothes.

We went to the Earthbound village, and it seems as if the Mountain of Woe crumbled and those people we freed saved Melchoir. Schala said she was not going to help anymore with Zeal. No sooner had we got there, then Dalton showed up. He kidnapped her.

I then followed them to the Ocean Palace and when I got there all the Gurus were there and the Mammon machine was crazy. Next Lavos appeared, it engulfed the Gurus in a weird black portal. I then was also in gulfed.

After several minutes, I appeared in the woods. There was a green monster there. He sent two imps at me, but I quickly used my dark mist, killing all the imps, and only hurting the green guy. He then started to worship me. He said that I was the chosen one who was prophesied would come and destroy the Human race. His name was Ozzie.

It seems as if I am in the future, he told me that the year was February 600 B.C. I have no idea where Schala is. I am not sure what to do now. But for now I am treated like a king though. But it doesn't matter I will find a way to even the score with Lavos for what he has done, no matter what the cost. Lavos wil die!!!


End file.
